Baby sitting the Saiyan Princess
by Colhan3000
Summary: What happens when Trunks and Goten babysit little Bra? They get nothing but trouble.


~*~OK I got a little bored with writing all my chapter stories so I'm using this story as a break from them so that mean's this is a one page story. I think you'll really like it if any of you reading this have read my other stories!~*~

**_I do not own DBZ or anything in this story.  _**  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ages of Charters: 

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

Bra: 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Baby sitting the Saiyan Princess

Bulma was in the kitchen trying to find a babysitter in the phone book. She was going to an award ceremony that night were she would be receiving an award for most successful inventor and she was taking Vegeta with her much to his angry objecting and yelling that morning when she told him. With her parents on a week long vacation in Florida she needed to find someone to baby-sit five year old Bra and was not having very good luck. Vegeta came into the kitchen scowling with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Woman, have you found anyone yet?" said Vegeta leaning on the kitchen wall.

"No Vegeta you just have to be patient" Bulma said getting out another phone book and turning the pages.

"I don't see why I have to go; you could take the brat with you."

Bulma looks up at Vegeta, "You're not staying here alone Vegeta. The last time I did that you blew up the G.R and half the house with it."

"THE DARN THING WOULDN'T WORK!" Vegeta yelling.

"IT WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T BREAK IT SIX TIMES A WEEK!" hollered Bulma.

"BAKA!" 

"JERK!"

Trunks walked just then and saw his parents at each others throats again, he knew all about the ceremony and that Vegeta was being forced to go. Trunks did not want to get involved in there fighting so we turned to walk back to his room, but Vegeta spotted the half Saiyan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't you just get him and Kakarrot's second spawn to watch her?" said Vegeta who had a good hold on his squirming son's collar

"Watch who?" said Trunks now looking at his mother.

"Trunks how would you and Goten like to baby sit little Bra for a few hours and earn some money? I'll pay you 5 Zeni an hour."

"How many hours will you be gone?"

"We'll be gone four hours; we're leaving at 8:00pm so that means we'll be back by12:00pm"

"Well I'm in for it but I'll have to ask Goten if he wants too." 

"OK you go call Goten then."

"Right mom."

Trunks ran up to his room, picked up his phone and dialed Goten's phone number.

"Hello?" Came Goten's voice over the ear piece.

"Hey Goten it's me Trunk, lesson my folks are going out to night and my mom wants the two of us to baby sit Bra. We get 5 Zeni an hour are you up for it?"

"Yah I'm up for it!"

"OK then be here at 8:00pm."

"OK see you then, bye"

"Bye"  

~*~That Night~*~

Goten had just gotten to Capsule Corp. when Bulma was just about to give Trunks intrusions.

"Good you're just in time Goten sit down and I'll give you the intrusions for tonight.

"Yes Miss. Briefs" said Goten who took a seat next to Trunks on the sofa. 

"Emergency phone numbers are taped by the phone, Bra is to be in bed by no later then 9:00pm and she can have a small snack if she gets hungry.

"Got it mom"

 "Oh one more thing, she is not allowed near the phone. The last time she got near the thing she made a call all the way to the US."

"Don't worry mom we won't." said Trunks remembering that day and chuckling to himself.

"Well that's it, Bra is up in her room playing with her dolls." Said Bulma who then turn around and over to the stairs.

"VEGETA! HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Bulma yelled up the stairs.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM WOMAN I'M NOT DEAF!" came Vegeta's voice as he came into view and walked down the stairs.

"Well boys any questions?" said Bulma turning to them.

"No we're OK."

"Alright then let's go Vegeta." 

Bulma grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Vegeta behind her muttering about how surprised he was that he hasn't gone deaf yet with a loud mouthed screaming baka woman in the house. The boys watched them go out the door, when they herd the car start up and then drive away they herd the pounding of foot steps up stairs.

"DADDY COME PLAY DOLLY'S WITH ME!" came Bra's voice has she thundered down the stairs.

"Mom and dad left for the ceremony already Bra." Said Trunks when he saw his blue haired sister run down the stairs.

"When will he be back?" said Bra looking at her big brother.

"They'll be back very late so you'll be in bed when they get back." Said Goten who turned on the TV.

Bra then walked over to Goten who was now channel surfing.

"Carrot-rot's brat will you play with me?"

Goten's eye's widened at what came out of Bra's mouth while Trunks was snickering a little. 

"What did you call me?" said Goten looking at Bra who was looking at him with her innocent blue eyes.  

"I called you Carrot-rot's brat, that's what my daddy calls you, that or Carrot-rot's spawn." Said Bra smiling up at him.

With that Trunks stared to laugh, he had herd his father call Goku, Gohan and Goten such names but they sounded pretty funny coming out of Bra's five year old mouth.  

"HAHA come on Bra we'll play with you later, we're watching TV right now." Said Trunks turning his eyes to the TV. 

"But I want to play _now" said Bra giving them the teary puppy dog eyes she used on her father every time she wanted something from him. _

"Nice try Bra, that look may work on dad but not on me." Said Trunks looking back at Bra.

"You'll be _sorry" she sang and walked back up the stairs._

"I'm glad I have a brother and not a sister" said Goten looking over at Trunks.

"You have know idea." Said Trunks and went back to watching the TV.

There show ended a half hour later and where about to get something to eat when they herd something behind them, they turn around and saw Bra with a strong rope in her hands, before the boys could do anything she jumped on them and tied them up and put tape on there mouths.

"Now you're going to play with me." She said giving them a smirk identical to Vegeta's.

She grabbed them by the collars and pulled them up the stairs to her room and placed them each on a chair. 

"We're going to play tea party." She said taking out her toy cups and placing them on the table. 

This went on for 15 minute until Bra got bored and looked up at them.

"I'm bored of this game, let's play make up!" she said walking out of the room.

"Trunks" came Goten's muffled voice from under the tape.

"What" said Trunks trying to break the ropes, but found they where the ropes his mother had made and they were made of a material so strong not even Saiyans could break them. 

"What's the game 'Make up'?" said Goten who's question was answered when Bra came in with an arm full of Bulma's make up. 

There eyes wide at this and tried to get way. 

"Ok let's get started" said Bra opening a compact with pan cake in it.   

*Hours later*

Every thing was going wrong for the boys that night, they had been tied up with rope and had tape put on there mouths, and now they where having make up put on them by a five year old girl.

"There now, how does that look?" she asked holding a mirror up to them. 

Trunks had red lipstick on and dark blue eye shadow, his skin was covered in face powder and blush, while Goten had on glittery green eye shadow and blue lipstick. It was enough to make the boys faint onto the floor.

"Hey come on I still want to play!" said Bra looking at her brother and Goten unconscious on the floor when her stomach growled.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Said Bra and walked out the door.

When Trunks and Goten woke up they looked at each other and screamed.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" they both said looking at each other and then around the room that now had make up items all over the floor.

Trunks looked at his watch "My folks are late getting back; they are going to kill me when they get back!" It was now 12:35pm

"Let's just find your sister and then clean this place up and get her to bed." Said Goten walking out the door just as an ear splitting crash came from the kitchen.

"Oh Dende help me!" said Trunks and ran out the door.

Goten followed and found Bra in the kitchen, the walls were covered with food along with every pot and pan that Bulma owned.

"OH MY GOD! BRA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" screamed Trunks looking around the kitchen.

"I made a snack." Said Bra holding up a pot of some green soup. 

"Trunks I'll take down here and you take up stairs." Said Goten starting to put things in the dish washer.

"OK Goten, Bra you come with me." Said Trunks and walking out the door to Bra's room.

Goten cleaned the food of the kitchen floor and walls and then went to check up on Trunks. 

"Hey Trunks, I got done cleaning the kitchen up!" Goten said coming into Bra's room, but the room wasn't clean but was a bigger mess then it was a few minute ago.

"Bra where's Trunks?" said Goten looking around the room.

"He's over there." Said Bra pointing to a bunch of piled up stuffed animals.

Trunks was sitting there asleep snoring loudly. 

"He was cleaning up but I wanted to keep playing, then after Trunks kept trying to catch me he fell into my toys and went to sleep." Said Bra who was now jumping on her bed.

Just then a car was herd pull up in the drive way.

"Trunks we're home!" came Bulma's voice down stairs.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled Bra and ran down stairs.

Goten walked over to Trunks and shook him awake.  

"NO BRA! DON'T THROW THAT…what the?" Yelled Trunks who was awake now.

"Calm down Trunks, your parents are back." Who had covered his ears when Trunks yelled.

"Oh…let's go." Said Trunks and walked down the stairs to where Vegeta and Bulma were waiting for them.

"I'm sorry we're late Trunks, we got caught in traffic." said Bulma and took out her wallet to pay the boys.

Later that night Bra was being put to bed and Goten was getting ready to leave.

"Goten next time I volunteer to baby-sit Bra, hit me in the head." Said Trunks watching his friend leave.

"One thing is for sure, your sister takes after your dad!" said Goten walking out the door.

Trunks sat down in the living until his mother yelled down to him.

"TRUNKS! WHY IS BRA'S ROOM SUCH A MESS?!"

"Oh Dende help me!"

~*~Please review!~*~


End file.
